1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved holddown bar for a hatch cover of a railroad car or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicants to provide a holddown bar for a hatch cover of a railroad car or the like, the holddown bar having opposed ends one of which has a hinge part that is adapted to be pivotally mounted to the car and the other of which has a latch part that is adapted to be releasably latched to the car while a median portion thereof intermediate the opposed ends is adapted to extend across the hatch cover and carries a sealing gasket in a channel thereof that is adapted to engage against the hatch cover. For example, see FIGS. 1-5 of this application which illustrate such prior known arrangement wherein the holddown bar is formed of at least three separate metal parts that are subsequently secured together.